


Fighting for Love

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s!Bucky, 1940s!Steve, F/M, PreTWS!Bucky, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: some choice words</p>
<p>I used Brooklyn dialect, PLEASE let me know if it’s too much and I’ll adjust for future parts. Otherwise I’ll keep it the way it is and continue to use the same style as far as dialogue. Comments are always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some choice words
> 
> I used Brooklyn dialect, PLEASE let me know if it’s too much and I’ll adjust for future parts. Otherwise I’ll keep it the way it is and continue to use the same style as far as dialogue. Comments are always welcome!

“For the hundredth time, Barnes, no!” **  
**

“Aww, come on, doll. Just once?”

“I ain’t stupid. Ya have a new girl in your bed every other night. I refuse to be just another one of the girls you call ‘sweet cheeks’. Ya can’t just charm the pants off of me, ya have to earn it, ya gigantic ass!”

I was fuming as I sat on the balcony outside of my apartment. I was having my usual morning conversation with my neighbor, Bucky Barnes. And, as usual, the topic fell to his sex life - and him trying to make me a part of it.

“Oh, don’t blow a fuse, sugar. Just a smooch - just for kicks!”

“Not a chance, wise guy. I ain’t your call-girl. I gotta go to work now.” And with that, I left him sitting outside, shaking his head with that classic smirk on his face.

* * *

Steve came out just as I left.

“Y’know, Buck, maybe instead of sleepin’ with every girl ya meet, maybe you should try ta show Y/N you can be a gentleman.”

“Not everyone can be a swell guy like you, Stevie. I gotta go to work. Won’t get back ‘til late tonight.”

“See ya, Jerk”

“Later, Punk”

Bucky headed to the railroad, where he would work until lunch. After lunch he walked to the docks, where he had two shifts that evening. He was trying to support his sisters, make sure they could stay in school. It was hard and exhausting work, but it was worth it.

* * *

“… An’ that’s how I restrained a 6’ and 240 lb male and made him take his medicine.”

“Good God, Y/N, I don’t know how you can do that. I mean, I know you deal with all kinds of assholes at the hospital when you’re a nurse, but golly…”

“Now if only I could get Barnes to stop tryin’ ta make a pass at me…”

“Ah, Y/N, don’t let him get under your skin. I think… I think he really does care about you. Don’t you notice that he comes right out to talk to you in the mornin’? Those girls just leave without him sayin’ goodbye.”

“But Steve, I don’t think I… I mean, I know I care for-” I stopped in my tracks as Bucky walked in - there was no way I’d ever let him know how I feel; I’d never hear the end of it.

“Hey kids, what’s goin’ on?”

“Just chattin’, Buck. Care to join?” Steve spoke up after giving me a knowing look. I knew what he was running through his mind - why don’t you tell him?

“Sure.”

Steve looked back and forth between us before getting up and saying “I gotta… do some dishes.”

It was silent for some time, so I decided to think. I had been reading the newspaper a few days ago, and had read an article about the lack of medical staff on the front lines. I had pushed it out of my mind, but now I was starting to really think about it.

“What goin’ through your mind, doll?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine, what’s going through your mind?”

“The war’s gettin’ worse. They need medical staff.”

He was silent for a moment before saying “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no, Y/N.”

“Since when do you get to be the boss of me?” The volume of the conversation began to grow louder.

“Since I’m the one who protects you and Steve. How am I supposed to protect you if you’re on the front lines?” He was almost shouting now.

“I don’t need you to protect me, Barnes.”

“Like hell” he scoffed.

“Fuck off, Barnes!”

“What was that?”

“I said, fuck off. I don’t need your opinion”

“That’s not my opinion. You’re not going to enlist. Steve and I won’t let you. That’s final”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Screw you, Barnes. Leave me alone.” As I went back inside my apartment, I slammed the door.

Bucky hid his face in his hands before whispering “I can’t let you go… I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened…”


	2. Part 2

Two days after the fight, I woke up and my head felt like it weighed 50 lbs. I tried to sit up, and immediately felt dizzy. I put my head back down and closed my eyes, trying to fight the throbbing I was beginning to feel in the front of my skull.

I heard gentle tapping on my window, but thought nothing of it until it became incessant. I heard a muffled voice saying “Sugar? It’s me. Lemme in.”

“I will do unspeakable things to you if you don’t leave me alone, Barnes.”

“Well, I sure do hope so” The voice was clear now, and its owner was sitting on the edge of my bed,

“Barnes, tell me you didn’t break into my apartment.”

“Well, when ya didn’t come out for breakfast for two days I figured somethin’ was wrong. And get a load of you, you can’t even move.”

“Get lost, Barnes. I ain’t in the mood.”

“Now, sugar, ya don’t expect me to leave a helpless dame on her own. I’ll call Stevie over, he can take care of ya.”

I grabbed his arm. “Don’t you dare, Barnes. You know he has a showin’ today, I don’t want him to miss out on sellin’ some of his art cuz ‘a me.”

“Alright then, I’ll stay with ya.”

“You hafta work, Barnes. I don’t want ya to lose your job. You have sisters.”

“Boss’ll understand. Now - you hungry? Thirsty? Need anythin’?”

He made toast and tried to feed it to me, but it made me nauseous. Eventually I gave up and just went to sleep. When I woke up, Bucky was sitting in a chair by my bedside, holding a cool cloth to my head. I kept my eyes closed, but heard his voice murmuring “… you just have to be, alright? I’d lose it if ya… ya know…”

My eyes fluttered open. “You gettin’ sappy on me, Barnes?”

His face lit up. “‘Course not, baby-doll. Are ya feelin’ better?”

“A little.” He helped me to sit up. “An’ what’s with ‘baby-doll’ - you’ve never said that before.”

“Do ya like it?”

“Well it’s better than the other shit ya call me.”

“Well then, baby-doll… that’s what I’ll call ya”

I was silent for a moment before I spoke, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why do ya sound so… relieved?” He sighed and looked at anything except me. He took a breath as if to speak, but just blew it back out, shaking his head. He moved to re-wet the cloth on my forehead, but I grabbed his wrist. “Barnes, you’re hidin’ somethin’. Spit it out.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

I looked at him with one brow raised. “And why’s that?”

“My real name… it’s… James. Call me James.”

“James… Fine. But that’ll take some gettin’ used to. And I reserve the right to call you nasty names when you upset me.”

“Alright, Y/N, whatever you want. Can’t stop ya there.”

We didn’t speak for a moment. “James, that ain’t what you were gonna say.”

“It’s nothin’ you wanta hear, baby-doll. Why don’t you get some more shut eye. Steve’ll be here to take care of ya tomorrow.” I was fighting sleep by now, but there was something I had to resolve first.

“About the other night, James, I-”

“Don’t worry about that right now, baby-doll. We can talk about it later.”

“But listen, James, I-”

“Later.”

I huffed and closed my eyes, and my breathing fell into a slow rhythm. Once Bucky was sure I had fallen asleep, he kissed my forehead before he went back to his apartment.

“Hey, Steve.”

“Hey, Buck.” He waited a moment. “Did ya tell her?”

“I… no. I can’t. I know she doesn’t… feel the same. I’ve got a thousand reasons for bein’ stuck on her, but she ain’t got a reason to fall for a fella like me.”

“Buck, you know that’s not tr-”

“But ain’t it? I’m charmin’, sure. Reliable? Maybe. I can provide, but I can’t be faithful. That’s what Y/N needs. She thinks I’m just after her so I can bed her and move on. She’s seen the games I play with all the other gals.” He put his face in his hands. “But she ain’t a game to me. She’s got me wrapped around her little finger. Every gal that I’ve been with… I wake up every mornin’ wishin’ that I could see her next to me, but it’s not. And it kills me. I want nothin’ more than to make her happy. I want to protect her, love her. I ain’t good enough for her, Steve. And she knows it.”

But what he didn’t know was that I was in love with him, too. What he also didn’t know was that what I was trying to tell him was that, in my anger yesterday, I had turned in an application to go overseas as medical staff. And I had been accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, it was Steve at my bedside instead of Bucky.

“Hey, you’re finally up! How are you feelin’?” he said with a grin.

“Lots better, thanks, Steve.” I frowned, remembering the events of the last few days. When I had enlisted, they told me that I’d be receiving a letter that would tell me when I shipped out. I’d have some time before I shipped out… right? “Hey, Steve, would you mind gettin’ my mail for me?”

“Sure thing, Y/N” When he came back, he was holding a stack of envelopes… and a larger, official-looking envelope. “Y/N… Uh… What’s this?”

“Just give it to me, Steve.”

“Not until ya tell me what it is.”

“Did Jam- Did Bucky tell you about… what we were fightin’ about?”

“Yeah… Oh, Y/N, you didn’t.”

“I… I did, Steve. I tried ta tell him last night…”

“You hafta tell him tonight. Promise me you’ll tell him as soon as he gets home. Promise.”

“I… I promise.” I took a deep breath. “Steve… I… I think I… love him. God damn it! I love him!”

“Then you hafta tell him that, too, Y/N. When do you ship out?”

“I don’t know… it should say in the letter.” I hesitated before opening the envelope and reading the words within:

2LT Y/N Y/L/N,

You have been assigned to begin training in the Army Nurse Corps in London, England. You have been scheduled to ship out on 22 November 1941. Report to the USS Madison at 0900.

My hand flew to my mouth. “Steve”

“Y/N? What is it?” I couldn’t speak, so I handed him the paper.

“No… they can’t. Not tomorrow. That’s too… that’s too soon. They can’t”

“Well they did.”

“You really do have to tell him tonight. You don’t have a choice, Y/N.”

\----

I sat in Steve and Bucky’s apartment, waiting for Bucky to come home from work. I was nervous as hell - I had no idea how Bucky would react. Suddenly I heard the door open. “Steve? I’m home” he called, “Steve? Where are y- baby-doll? Why’re you in here?”

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. “I uh… James, I got a couple of things that I gotta tell you.” I refused to look him in the eye, but I could see the look of confusion and worry on his face.

“Well don’t make me wait, doll. You’re scarin’ me.”

I could feel the tears trying to come out of my eyes, but I refused to let them out. “The day after our fight… I went to the enlistment office. And today… I got a letter.”

“No…” he breathed out, his voice barely audible. “Baby, no…”

“James, I ship out tomorrow.” I closed my eyes, waiting for an outburst of anger from him, but nothing came. When I reopened my eyes, I saw tears streaming down his face. He ran his hands through his hair, looking like he was about to pull it out.

“Baby-doll… I…”

“That’s not all I gotta tell ya, James. I… I think I love you.”

“Oh god… I… didn’t think I’d ever hear ya say that… It’s good to know, I s’pose, considerin’ I love you, too.”

“Really?”

“Have for a while, baby-doll.” He stepped closer to me, taking my hands in his.

“Why didn’t ya say so? I could’a swore you was infatuated with all those other women.”

“‘Course not. They’re nothin’. You’re everythin’ to me.”

I took my hands from his and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me. I whispered into his ear, “Then you had better prove it.” Before I had the chance to gauge his reaction, my face was in his hands and his lips assaulted mine. My hands found their way into his hair, and gasped as his mouth left mine to attack my jaw and neck. He began to pull us toward his bedroom, and before entering looked me in the eye.

“Is this okay?” His voice was husky, his breathing heavy. I simply nodded, but this wasn’t enough for him. “I need your verbal agreement, baby-doll.”

“James. Take me. Now.”

As soon as the words left my mouth, I was layed on my back on his bed. Bucky hovered over me, and left soft, light kisses on my skin as he spoke. “Just so we’re clear… You’re not just another fuck to me. This… this is making love, to you… the only girl to ever steal my heart.”

And with that, I gave him everything.

\----

When I woke in the morning, I was being held against Bucky’s chest, my legs tangled with his. The events of last night ran through my mind, and a smile spread across my face. That is, until I remembered what I would have to do today.

I felt Bucky begin to stir, and I buried my face into his chest. His fingers began to slowly trace patterns across my skin, and I looked up at him to see a smirk plastered on his face.

“What’s got you so happy?” I spoke softly, tracing the lines of his chest.

“I finally woke up next to the woman I love. I… Y/N, baby, I’m overjoyed.”

I sighed. “Me too, James.” I felt a kiss on the top of my head, and moved to get up. “Breakfast?”

“Sure thing, baby-doll. Then we gotta get you… to…” His face fell.

I took his hand. “Hey, we don’t have to think about that yet. Alright?”

He nodded. We ate breakfast, got ready for the day, and, all too soon, it was time to leave.

\----

We stood on the docks, my hands tucked into Bucky’s. I was doing my best not to cry. I had said goodbye to Steve the day before, and made him promise to write me and make sure Bucky would be okay.

It was getting closer to the time when I would have to board the ship, and we both knew it.

“Promise me you’ll write, baby-doll. And stay safe.”

“Of course, James. I’ll write as much as I can. Take care of yourself. And Steve.”

“‘Course, doll. You can count on it.”

5 minutes.

“James… I-”

“I know. I know, Y/N.”

Without thinking, or caring who saw, I threw my arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me. It wasn’t long enough, but I broke the kiss, and embraced him tightly. I felt his grasp on me tighten in turn.

2 minutes.

“James. I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you, baby-doll.”

I broke the hug, kissed his cheek, and walked to the ship. I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks. I looked back and saw the love of my life, tears running down his face as well. I was on the boat, looking down to Bucky as my heart shattered. The horn sounded, and the ship left the harbor.

\----

“Are you alright?” I shook my head.

Who the hell has an English accent?

“My names is Agent Peggy Carter. And you are?”


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Y/N,_

_How are things on the front? Hope you are doing well. Stevie and I miss you. I think Steve’s sick of my whining._

_I promise I’ve been good while you’ve been away._

_Steve keeps on trying to enlist. He’ll be the death of me. I couldn’t stand to have both of you where I can’t keep an eye on you._

_Write soon. Stay safe. And who knows - I might be seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_James_

* * *

_Dear James,_

_Glad to hear that you’re well. I am doing alright. My training is being accelerated so I can move to the front lines faster. It’s difficult, but I should be done by the end of the month._

_KEEP STEVE AWAY FROM HERE. I know he wants to help, but we both know there are other ways - safer ways._

_I have a new friend here, too. She’s not a nurse, but she’s around often enough. She’s English, says her name is Peggy Carter. She’s an agent or something. She’s trying to convince me to join her agency. I’d be nuts to try it, right?_

_Stay safe, James. Keep Steve safe. Miss and love you both._

_Love,_

_Your Y/N_

* * *

_Dear Steve,_

_James tells me you’ve been trying to enlist. Please do me a favor and knock it off. We love you too much to see you get hurt. You’d give me and James a stroke if you were accepted._

_Miss you and love you,_

_Y/N_

* * *

_Baby Doll,_

_Steve hasn’t stopped trying to get into the army. The way the kid talks, he’s never going to give up._

_I sure wish I had you here with me. The bed seems really empty at night._

_Turns out I might be seeing you sooner than I thought. I’m going to try to enlist. And no, you can’t stop me._

_That stuff with the Agent Carter you talked about, I’m not sure I like it. Sounds like it could be dangerous. I suppose everything to do with the war is dangerous though._

_I miss you. Maybe I’ll be seeing you sooner than you might think._

_Love,_

_James_

As he placed the letter in the drop off, Bucky took a deep breath. He knew Y/N wouldn’t be happy that he had decided to enlist, but he had to do it. He had to be closer to her, he had to help his country. He walked out of the post office and started walking to the nearest recruitment center.

When he arrived, a large poster of Uncle Sam peered at him, aiming a finger at his chest. _I want you,_ it blared _, for the U.S. Army._

The process was short and simple - a quick physical exam, some questions about his health, and he received his title. He was no longer just Bucky Barnes, a kid from Brooklyn. He was Sgt. James Barnes of the 107th.


End file.
